The hair care industry currently uses a variety of hair drying apparatuses when it is necessary to dry and style an individual's hair. These hair drying apparatuses range from the large stand alone hood type of hair dryers to the portable hand held blow dryers.
The large stand alone hood type of hair dryers work effectively to dry and style an individuals hair while at the same time, they provide the freedom for the beautician to perform additional tasks. The problems associated with these type of hair dryers is the excessive amount of time it takes to dry and style the individual's hair. When using the hood type of hair dryers, the individual is normally sitting upright with their hair laying against the top and sides of their head. The hood type of hair dryers dry the individual's hair from the scalp to the ends of the hair. Depending on the length of the individual's hair, the desired style and the thickness of the individual's hair, the hood type of hair dryers must penetrate multiple layers of hair in order to completely dry and style the hair. The time required for this hair drying and styling can be as long as 45 minutes to an hour.
The portable hand held blow dryers have become popular in recent times. They are capable of blow drying an individual's hair in a substantially shorter period of time when compared to the hood type of hair dryers. The hand held blow dryers blow room temperature or heated air towards and through the wet hair of the individual. The blowing effect of this moving air has the tendency to separate the hair while the warm air aids in the evaporation of the water and thus the drying of the hair. This combination of separating the hair by blowing room temperature or warmed air into and through the hair significantly reduces the time necessary to dry the individual's hair. In addition, the blown air can be directed to specific areas of the individuals hair to effectively shorten the time required to dry the entire head of hair. The problem with these hand held portable blow dryers is that the individual or the beautician is required to manually operate the hair dryer and is therefore not provided the freedom to perform additional tasks.
Accordingly, what is needed is a hair drying system which is capable of drying the individual's hair in a limited amount of time while at the same time not requiring the personal attention of the individual or the beautician to operate the hair dryer and thus provide the necessary freedom for the beautician to perform additional tasks.